


Hurt Me More

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunji inexplicably ends up in Platinum Jail and runs into Mizuki - after knocking over Dry Juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me More

In the midst of an alley stood a lone figure in a red hood, strewn about his feet were broken bleeding bodies, and the only visible part of his wore a maniac smile.

The stranger's tongue licked the blood splattered about his knuckles. His oral muscle twisting and preening like a feline's. 

This place was nothing like the desolate landscape of Toshima. Usually people were cowering in ruined buildings and others were snapping necks for Line if not tags.

People were everywhere around here - kids, adults, and robotic animals. What a strange world this was.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my crew?!" A disgruntled man's voice shouted from behind the blond.

The red hooded figure turned around and licked his lips, "You want to find out little kitty?"

Kitty?

Mizuki marched up to the weirdo. After all of his experience on the streets he knew not to back down. Not even from some lunatic covered in his boy's blood.

"Where's your tag asshole? Who do you run with?" Mizuki got close enough to the dude's face to kiss him.

The guy laughed as he dipped his hand into his jean pocket and chunked a handful of dog tags into the air. They came raining down with multiple metallic 'plinks'; sounding like rain on a tin roof.

"Which one will make you happy?" A sarcastic sneer filled the shadowed features of the weirdo. "I have more tags. Maybe I will make the kitty wear one, hm?"

Mizuki could feel his rage thrumming through his body and soon he felt his fist lash out. He gave a satisfied smirk as he struck the dude's jaw.

Though his achievement was short lived when the guy hit him back. Mizuki staggered backward from the blow. There wasn't even enough time to brace himself for the next one and the next.

Mizuki's beaten body lie writhing on the ground. The blond maniac towered over him, "Gunji is going to enjoy taming you."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A hot searing pain tore through Mizuki's chest, he couldn't bite back the scream that came from him, or even keep his thrashing limbs at bay.

"A kitty who doesn't like scratches?" Gunji licked the blood from his metal claws. "You taste so sweet."

"Get the fuck off of me!" Mizuki struggled as hard as he could against his restraints and the weight of this Gunji person straddling him. "Where the hell am I?"

"Shhh..." A finger was placed to Mizuki's lips.

The red hood was drawn back; revealing a sexy blue eyed blond. Mizuki instantly reminded of Trip and Virus.

"We're in an abandoned factory. I tied you to a desk in an office." Gunji cocked his head to the side like a dopey puppy. "I think."

He thought? How could he not be sure? Perhaps the place wasn't really abandoned and someone would come across them.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Mizuki screamed to the near dark silence. "ANYONE!"

Gunji glowered down at the frantic gangbanger, he tsked disappointedly, and kissed him.

The feel of the action surprised Mizuki and he bit Gunji's lip harshly - his teeth popping through the flesh.

"Unff!" Gunji groaned in pleasure from Mizuki's retaliation. He loved being roughed up and enjoyed the taste of blood even more. In a muffled voice 

Gunji cried, "More. Hurt me more!"

Shocked. Mizuki let go of him and stared at the puncture marks dribbling blood down the blond's chin.

An idea came to Mizuki that might help him escape.

"If you get off and untie me I will hurt you more." Mizuki's green eyes tried to stare into Gunji's convincingly. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

"And you won't try to run away?" Gunji stared down at him; not quite believing him.

"No." Mizuki shook his head.

"And kitty will only try to excite Gunji and not actually hurt him?"

If nearly tearing his lip off was sexually stimulating...then what line did Mizuki have to cross to hurt him? This was vital information if he was getting out of there.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mizuki rubbed at his wrists and stared across the desk at Gunji. The desk being the only barrier to separate them.

How to earn his trust further?

"Is kitty scared again?" Gunji placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward offering a shark like grin. "I think I should take over again."

Mizuki copied Gunji meeting him halfway and grabbed him by the hair. Gunji chuckled as if he were barely being tickled.

One of the desk drawers were open and revealed a few useful objects - including a box cutter.

Mizuki grabbed the box knife and pushed the blade up; he slashed out and cut Gunji's cheek.

Gunji barely winced and growled, "More. Hurt me more!"

The box cutter stabbed into the blond's shoulder causing him to gasp in bliss. Mizuki dragged it downward and watched crimson weep out of the slit.

Gunji reached out with his other arm and dragged Mizuki across the desk towards him. Mizuki instinctively jammed his fingers into the wound.

A low hiss spilled from Gunji's lips, "Quit toying with me like a mouse kitty and hurt me."

Mizuki shoved Gunji back and watched as he landed on his ass. He quickly straddled the maniac and no longer wanted to participate in this weird game. As if he had wanted to in the first place.

Gunji could sense Mizuki's reluctance and wrapped his hand around his throat. The box cutter tore into the corded flesh of Gunji's elbow.

Ultimately rendering that limb useless from the tendon being sliced apart. From underneath Mizuki Gunji bit back a howl and forced himself to laugh.

"You want me to hurt you?" Mizuki said through clenched teeth, blood splattered his face and coil. "Oh, I'll put you in ecstasy, you sick fucking freak."

Mizuki didn't hesitate to slash open Gunji's throat; a wash of blood drenching him and the man couldn't help laughing hysterically.

"Do you still want me to hurt you more!?"


End file.
